


Continue?

by Nicxan



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I felt bad writing this one, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: The Hacker, understandably, has trouble coping while remembering his death.





	Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 23! Prompt today was 'death'.   
You ever remember that the Hacker is just a regular person and he's pretty much all alone on Citadel the whole time and if you're a bad player (like meeee) he has to deal with this crap 
> 
> I do

The Hacker remembered dying.   
  
He remembered that last shot of plasma going through his chest, and the intense pain just before he blacked out. His laser rapier hit the floor, he knew that much, but it hardly mattered. It was all so quick. It was so vivid.   
  
When he suddenly awoke in the Restoration Bay, he crumpled to the floor into a sobbing heap, barely even registering when the door opened. Everything hit at once – paralyzing fear, homesickness, exhaustion, hunger, everything. It weighed him down like a two ton anvil. He knew he didn’t have time to cry, and that he only had a few short hours to stop SHODAN. If he could even get transmissions, he knew Rebecca would be right there telling him to pull himself together.   
  
But he couldn’t.   
  
Fuck, he died. He _died_. And not even death would free him from this bullshit he had gotten himself into. He’d just have to keep trying again and again until he got it right … or until he ran out of time. Then again, if she did win, would SHODAN even let him die? Would she just use the restoration bay and make him suffer as long as she wanted?  
  
He didn’t know. He didn’t even want to think about the possibilities. The Hacker continued to cry, letting himself shake and tremble. His hands couldn’t even hold the laser rapier right now. He couldn’t even fathom how he had even gotten it back.  
  
But he had, and if he didn’t want this to happen again, he’d have to keep moving. He’d have to kill that Cortex Reaver, and do it _right_.  
  
As much as the Hacker wanted to curl up and let it all out, he forced himself to stop crying. He forced himself to wipe away his tears, and forced himself to pick up the laser rapier in his still-shaking hand.   
  
All he could do was keep trying.   
  
At this point, he had no choice.


End file.
